This invention relates to a framework assembly for a piece of furniture and, more particularly, to such an assembly for supporting a table top or seat to form a table, desk, pedestal table, wardrobe, chair, or the like.
Furniture pieces with legs, and particularly tables, are often wobbly when placed on a floor which is not perfectly level. This is due to the fact that the framework for the piece, including the legs, along with the top member which is supported by the framework, form a rigid assembly which causes the bottoms of one or more legs to rise above the floor level.